miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Phil the Shill
"Phil the Shill" is the eleventh episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on December 13, 1985, and featured Phil Collins in his first TV role as game show host (and master con man) Phil Mayhew. Summary A scheming con man arranges a drug deal as part of his scam. Plot Switek & Zito call off sick from work so Switek can appear on a game show, "Rat Race", with game show host Phil Mayhew (Phil Collins), to win $100,000. It turns out the game is rigged, and Switek loses to a plant (Emo Phillips) that Phil uses to get the money for himself (and a small share to the plant). During this time, Crockett & Tubbs (filling in for the absent Switek & Zito) manage to arrange a bug on drug dealer Tony Rivers' car (after Crockett gets smacked around by Rivers' bodyguard and has his Ferrari spat on). After the fight, Crockett & Tubbs see Switek & Zito on television, angering them. Meanwhile, Rivers (Michael Margotta) is angry about two guys who caused him to miss a vital drug connection and now needs a new source, so they were hanging from a warehouse by their feet and killed by Rivers. Castillo decides to put Switek & Zito on double shifts to observe Rivers (and docked a day's pay for faking illness to be on the game show). Switek is obsessed with bringing Phil down. Crockett tells Castillo that the car wire shows Rivers is expanding his business, moving kees to doctors, stockbrokers, etc, using his girlfriend as a broker, but he supervises delivery. Phil splits his $100,000 80/20 with the plant, then leaves and proceeds to buy a new car cell phone, house, telescope, shoes, new clothes, and watches. During his watch shopping he runs into Rivers' girlfriend Sarah MacPhail (Kyra Sedgwick), buys her a pearl necklace, claims he's a shopaholic around women and charms her into a date. Izzy (Martin Ferrero) (called in by Switek & Zito) poses as an interior decorator, and he becomes Phil's right-hand man, arranging introductions if needed. Crockett & Tubbs confronted Switek & Zito about this and Switek admits he called Izzy in because "Phil took my money!". Gina runs Phil through the computer and finds he has a long history of con jobs in England and has moved to the United States. Izzy completes his interior decorating to Phil's approval and arranges a party with Sarah. Rivers' bodyguard found the bug under the Mercedes' rear bumper and destroys it, preventing further observance by Crockett & Tubbs. Rivers then kills his pilot thinking he put the bug on the car. Crockett & Tubbs find mainly lightweight dealers on Phil's party list so they will be attending as Burnett & Cooper. Castillo got a new wiretap warrant for Rivers thanks to the pilot's death so Gina & Trudy pose as caterers to set up the bugs on Rivers' boat. Phil's party starts and Sarah arranges for some drug buys, however Phil arranges for a lower price than Sarah (and Rivers) agreed to, so Sarah takes Phil back to Rivers' boat for a offer he can't refuse--make the deal for the lower price and act as the middleman in exchange for--life (and a little beatdown by Rivers' men). Phil tries to run, but Crockett & Tubbs stop him and let him know he will go to jail for what he has done, but Phil said will hold up his end (and give up Sarah & Rivers) in exchange for immunity. Phil gets the place and time for the buy, the buyers show up at Phil's house to pay for their drugs, Phil said he will take their money and get their merchandise, however Burnett & Cooper "go where their money goes" so they go along with them. They all meet at an amusement park where a shootout occurs, killing Rivers and most of his men, while Phil & Sarah got away with all of the money from the buyers (and they won't come forward about their money without admitting to buying drugs). Switek is incensed that Phil got off scot-clean. Later Zito & Switek are watching TV and see Phil on a faith healer show with Sarah as his co-host. Switek is so angry he pulls out his gun and after saying "This one's for you Elvis!", shoots out the television. Notes * Phil Collins' song "Life is a Rat Race" has never been released on any album since it was played on the show, and plays during the closing credits, the second time in the first two seasons a song other than the Miami Vice Theme plays (What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner at the end of "Calderone's Return (Part II)" is the other.) * Crockett's Ferrari Daytona's paint scheme is Tuxedo Black (17 coats, to be exact). * Kyra Sedgwick went on to play Deputy Police Chief Brenda Johnson on the cable police drama The Closer. Music *"Life is a Rat Race" by Phil Collins (during Rat Race game and the end credits) *"Pick it Up (and Put It In Your Pocket)" by Stan Ridgeway (during Phil's buying spree) *"Rock by Day, and Whirl by Night" by Eugene Smith (during Phil's party) *"Knock on Wood" by Eric Clapton (during Phil's party) Quotes *"This is the 80's, Phil--everyone takes drugs." -- Sarah MacPhail *"Possession, a felony, maintaining a premises for the use of, also a felony, conspiracy to obtain for sale, a felony!" -- Crockett to Phil *"False passports, an assortment of fraudulent schemes, a real litany of evil, ain't I? Just for trying to pass a mildly dishonest buck!" -- Phil Mayhew *"Phil, you have won a scholarship, a FULL scholarship to Raiford--that's a prison we've got here pal...full ride, probably!" -- Crockett